La neige me rappelle à toi
by Slytheerin
Summary: Ils sont amoureux, ils s'aiment mal. Ils ont l'habitude de se briser. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les masques tombent. Les façades se brisent toujours. Et quand leur fierté s'écroule, que se passe-t-il ?


_Hello !_

Alors là.. Je vous dis bonjour avec un Os écrit totalement sur un coup de tête. **Pur et gros** coup de tête.  
Alors, please, indulgence de votre part :'D !

Je ne sais même pas comment ça m'est venu, je l'ai simplement tapé à l'ordi. Sans pauses. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'en pense *tarée* xD

**ATTENTION: **Os pour les sensibles, les romantiques, happy end (enfin que pour le "couple"!). Bien que le tout ne soit pas mielleux (ça va crescendo dans le doux).  
**Rating M**, car léger lemon.

C'est la première fois que j'écris l'action au présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'impression que c'est peut-être plus poignant ainsi. Mais je ne suis pas habituée alors n'hésitez pas à m'avertir d'une mauvaise conjugaison, c'est possible !

A vos lectures, et vos reviews messieurs -on sait jamais, mon homme les lit bien-, dames !  
Je veux des avis, des commentaires, que ça bouge un peu. Les favoris, c'est bien, mais la récompense reste un petit mot de votre part.

_**PS:** Comme c'est un caprice de mon cerveau.. le tome 7 n'est pas respecté, les morts non plus, et l'action se passe lors d'une "8ème" année à Poudlard._  
_**PS²:** Les personnages appartiennent à notre super Rowling adorée, comme d'hab, je joue juste avec!_

* * *

**La neige me rappelle à toi.**

* * *

Huit ans à s'attaquer sans répit.

Entre eux, la haine, le mépris, le dédain à l'état brut. La rancoeur. La recherche de la domination, la jouissance de la soumission. La colère contre l'autre, contre soi. La violence, les regards noirs, le sang parfois quand leurs lèvres se cherchent brutalement. L'interdit, l'improbabilité, la dépendance. Ensemble, c'est l'état sauvage, deux animaux en pleine effervescence qui se découvrent, se tâtent, et s'embrasent. Le cerveau se tait, toujours, mis sur pause à chacun de leurs instants tumultueux en tête à tête. Quand l'un touche l'autre, ils s'animent plus que de raison.

Le commencement.. Une retenue. Énième dispute, des insultes qui fusent, tranchantes, les mots rageurs sortent et blessent tels des poignards aiguisés. Ils sont deux. La vitre des trophées de Poudlard vole en éclat. Une gifle cinglante retentit. Elle tombe. Il l'a frappée, avec délice. Elle l'observe, accablée, terrifiée et irrémédiablement attirée. Le temps se fige, le silence glacial se faufile entre les murs de la pièce. Une fraction de seconde, tout change. Il s'abaisse, il s'apprête à lui cracher au visage. Elle l'embrasse. Son coeur bat à tout rompre. Et lui.. et lui, il y répond. De toute son ardeur, et de toute son animosité à son égard. Un houleux baiser, des gémissements rauques, un coup d'œil passionné. Et la fièvre les emporte au loin. Ce fut si soudain. Trop vif, trop éphémère.

Ce brusque dérapage fut le début de la chute.

Car depuis ce jour, ils se taisent, se trouvent et se retrouvent. Dans la salle sur demande, dans un placard à balais, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils se fatiguent tous deux à se chercher et se tester. C'est une force et une faiblesse à la fois. Une honte, une fierté. Un secret brûlant et amer. Un ancien Mangemort, et une Survivante. Un assassin, une bienfaitrice. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Ils se détruisent, ils se rongent. Elle adore ça, lui tout autant. Ils sont amoureux. Ils s'aiment mal. Entre eux c'est explosif, et pour le moment, c'est mieux comme ça. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est que le volcan de leurs ressentiments va bientôt éclater. Leurs tripes sont à deux doigts de les lâcher. Leur dignité tombe un peu, et leur amour-propre commence à céder.

* * *

Ses petits pas martèlent le sol, Hermione porte deux-trois livres dans ses bras, revenant de son lieu favori, la bibliothèque. Elle semble apaisée, mais le tout n'est que façade. Le masque délicatement posé sur sa peau d'opale est prêt à s'effondrer. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, de jours. L'air froid de février se glissent habilement le long des couloirs et elle resserre discrètement son écharpe rouge et or. Elle ne l'a pas quittée une seule seconde, aujourd'hui. Elle cache les honteuses traces rouges qui parsèment son cou et cette irritable marque de dents. Preuve de sa soirée passionnée de la veille. La jeune femme soupire.

Quatre mois jour pour jour, en cet après-midi. Quatre mois qu'elle trompe Ron, quatre mois qu'elle ne se reconnaît plus, quatre mois qu'elle garde précieusement ses larmes enfouies. Depuis fin octobre, elle se perd et se reperd, et plonge petit à petit dans un gouffre vicieux. Pourtant, elle a bien cette envie intarissable de hurler, d'enlever ce poids abominable de sa poitrine mais elle s'efforce tant bien que mal de garder la tête haute le plus longtemps possible.

Sa marche résonne contre les murs de l'école, on dirait qu'elle est seule. La jeune femme s'arrête un instant, tente d'inspirer longuement. Elle trouve une alcôve discrète près de la Grande Salle. Respirant difficilement, elle s'y installe, reprend son souffle. Les palpitations au fond de sa gorge se font cruelles. Oppressantes. Son regard vogue de la forêt interdite enneigée jusqu'au lac glacé. Le saule cogneur agite gracieusement ses branches parmi les faibles flocons qui tombent du ciel. L'hiver s'éternise. Elle angoisse. Il neige sans cesse depuis ce jour-_là_. Et la neige lui rappelle ses doigts gelés, sa peau, et la couleur de ses yeux gris. Elle a envie de vomir, mais ses prunelles ne se détachent plus du spectacle. Tétanisée. Elle a ce besoin profond de _lui_, de _sa_ présence.

Et alors elle craque. Enfin. La douleur dans son thorax est immense. Son coeur se déchire, et elle tremble. Son corps flanche, son esprit suit le mouvement, et les larmes ruissèlent le long de ses joues pâles. Elle comprime les livres contre son torse, cherchant un quelconque réconfort, en vain. Ils sont froids. Comme le temps, comme l'air, .. comme _sa_ peau. Elle les jette. Ils retombent au sol dans un bruit étouffé, Hermione a perdu toute constance, toute sérénité. Son visage se colle à la vitre fraîche et elle ferme les yeux. Les perles ne cessent de s'écouler, et ses boucles se mélangent à leur goût salé. Le contrôle lui échappe. Elle remonte ses genoux, la jeune femme se fait toute petite. A ce moment même, elle voudrait simplement disparaître, ne faire qu'une avec le verre, être tout aussi insensible et froide. Muette, et invisible.

La douleur de l'amour. Si futile et si incomprise. La douleur du remord, de la culpabilité aussi.. ainsi que de la fatalité. Elle ne peut plus se passer de _son _toucher, envenimée, et elle ne s'y retrouve plus. La folie prend part à ses pensées et à ses rêves. Elle ne voit plus que par _lui_, par ses cheveux blonds cendrés, par ses mimiques sournoises, par ses étreintes endiablées. Ron peut aller se faire voir. C'est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy qui hante honteusement chacun de ses gestes, désormais, et qui la plonge dans un mutisme affligeant et dans une terrible anxiété.

Depuis quatre mois.

**ooo**

Un rire. Non, par Merlin. Pas ce rire pour lequel elle se serait damnée toute entière. Elle ne veut pas se retourner, ni amorcer le moindre mouvement. Hermione le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Narquois, moqueur, méprisant. Pas lui.

- Regarde qui voila. Salazar nous fait un beau cadeau dis donc..

Pas elle non plus, pas cette garce. Pas Pansy Parkinson. Néanmoins, la jeune femme sort de sa torpeur et dévie son regard. La Serpentard ricane et la fixe. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle déstabilisant, la jugent. Le sang d'Hermione ne fait qu'un tour et puis se glace. Elle soupire.

- Tu sais qu'on voit ta culotte dans cette position, Granger? Très joli rose. Très fille. Très.. gamine.

Malfoy, le démon de ses plus beaux cauchemars. Sa voix éraillée, sensuellement mauvaise lui arrive jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle en frissonne. Elle se tait, ne laisse rien paraître du trouble instable qui la secoue sans ménagement. Elle n'arrive plus à réagir ni à s'énerver. Déjà brisée, position de faiblesse. La jeune femme grimace et tourne de nouveau le regard sur la cour.

La grande brune avance menaçante, la baguette à la main. Même là, tout lui est égal. Plus rien ne peut plus l'effrayer depuis qu'elle a goûté au diable de la tentation. Elle a plongé la tête la première dans une passion sans faille, et à côté, même le sortilège de mort était bien plus accueillant.

- Sois pas indifférente quand on te cause ; siffle la voix dure de Parkinson à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Elle remonte sa baguette sur sa cuisse laiteuse.

- Si tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

Son arme en bois change lentement de destination, se reposant sur la jugulaire d'Hermione. Cette dernière ferme les yeux. Une larme.

- Pansy, ça suffit.

- Mais.. Dray..

- Ca suffit. Je pense qu'on n'en a assez pour alimenter les ragots de nos dortoirs. Culotte enfantine, piteux état, larmoyante, c'est déjà assez. On a de quoi s'amuser sur le compte du rat de bibliothèque.

Hermione lève la tête sous son ton mi-acerbe, mi-négligé. Le blond a un sourire en coin. Son estomac se tord douloureusement. Il croise son regard étonné. Il a envie de jouer. Elle connaît cette lueur avide, cette lueur malsaine qui nait dans ses yeux. Quatre mois seulement, mais il n'a déjà plus de secrets pour elle.

- Draco.. Tu..

- Chhh, Pansy.

Il dépose son index sur les lèvres charnues et ternes de sa camarade de maison qui tente tout de même au premier abord de riposter, et enserre sa taille d'une poigne que lui seul a le secret. Hermione déglutit, voudrait disparaître six pieds sous terre. Elle connaît cette attitude. Elle veut fuir, elle veut gerber ses sentiments, sa vie toute entière. Si elle en avait la force et le courage, elle aurait arraché les longs cheveux ébènes de cette pimbêche et aurait rué de ses poings le visage du Serpentard qui s'apprête à.. qui l'embrasse.

C'est comme si une pluie acide se déversait sur elle. Une averse, même. Son amant s'attaque à la bouche de Pansy sans délicatesse, d'une sauvagerie qui leur est normalement propre. Le sol s'écroule sous elle, et l'abattement circule dans tout ses membres.

Elle finit cependant par bouger. Les yeux humides, elle donne un coup volontaire dans les côtes de Malfoy avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en direction de sa salle commune. Ses doigts se crispent sur ses poignets, la jeune femme se griffe machinalement, laissant de grandes traces rouges inoffensives.

Elle a oublié ses livres, mais cela lui est égal. Elle a mal. Terriblement mal. Et seul le regard fier de Draco s'impose à ses pensées. Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de se jeter sur lui.

* * *

- Tu ne manges pas ?

Ron se penche sur son épaule droite. Son souffle remonte le long de son visage, et il dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Il la serre un peu contre lui, l'embrasse encore, dans ses cheveux ondulés. Elle se laisse faire, contrainte, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son ami. Elle sent ses mèches rousses lui caresser doucement le nez et elle se hait. Elle le trahissait secrètement, elle continuait pourtant de le regarder dans les yeux par habitude, et lui, et ben, lui était à des lieux de penser qu'Hermione était capable d'une telle chose.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

Elle hausse les épaules, tente de lui sourire. Echec.

- Ca va.

- Tu ne quittes pas cette écharpe, tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, tu sembles perdue ; il lui dépose une main sur le front ; tu es brûlante !

Elle se dégage doucement, baisse les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron. Je vais bien. Les Aspic's approchent, c'est tout !

L'attitude de son petit ami s'adoucit, ses traits se relâchent, son dos s'affaisse. L'excuse lui est potable. Elle a de la peine pour lui. De la pitié. Non, Hermione ne l'aime pas, ne l'aime plus. L'a-t-elle déjà aimé d'amour ? Peut-être pas. Il n'est que son meilleur ami, son frère. C'était une erreur toute cette mascarade. Comment pouvait-elle continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

- Tu devrais manger un peu...

Il s'inquiète, elle en a la nausée. Ses prunelles bleutés la fixent, préoccupées. Elle a presque envie de lui crier que c'est fini, qu'elle aime Malfoy, et qu'elle souffre. Elle voudrait tellement lui cracher violemment ses quatre vérités et tout ce qu'elle cache au fond d'elle. Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme prend sa plus douce voix afin de le rassurer.

- Si tu insistes... Je peux avoir un peu de poulet, s'il te plaît ?

Le rouquin esquisse un sourire chaleureux, Hermione se terre un peu plus sur le banc en bois. Elle lève les yeux. Harry la regarde, suspicieux. Ses deux émeraudes sont braqués sur elle sans ciller, elles transpercent son épiderme de toute part. Elle en est sûre, il se doute de quelque chose.

- Mon Dieuuu !

Lavande, à sa gauche, manque de s'étrangler avec un morceau de pomme de terre. Parvati se moque d'elle.

- Malfoy sort avec Parkinson. Regardez !

Les deux amies gloussent. Le ragot glisse à la table comme une brise. Harry se retourne vers la table des Serpentard, ricane un peu. Ginny suit son geste. Ron s'écrit.

- La fouine et le bouledogue ? Par merlin !

Hermione laisse alors tomber sa fourchette dans les chuchotements. Le bruit du claquement de l'argent contre la porcelaine de l'assiette passe inaperçu. Les mots se répètent dans son crâne. _Malfoy sort avec Parkinson, Malfoy sort avec Parkinson, Malfoy sort avec Parkinson.. _Impossible. Son coeur manque un battement, son corps subit un monstrueux haut-le-cœur. L'écœurement la frappe, le malaise s'installe.

La blonde l'agrippe soudain.

- Regarde, ils s'embrassent !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle l'aime ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ce dégoût dévastateur la consume autant ? Tant de questions affolent son cerveau, elle ne tient plus en place. C'est Malfoy, merde ! Ce putain de Malfoy.

Elle finit par suivre le doigt assuré de Lavande, pointé en direction de la table des verts et argents. La curiosité malfaisante prend possession de son esprit. Les secondes sont longues, le moment s'immortalise. La jeune femme se sent vide, lourde, démunie. C'est un cauchemar.

Et la vision d'horreur est là. Pansy, collée sur le torse du blondinet, léchant ses lèvres masculines avec délectation.

- Erk. Il y a des chambres pour ça ! ; lance Ginny.

Son ouïe se brouille, ses pensées se bloquent. Le néant total. Le nœud dans son ventre se serre et se resserre avec amertume. Une minute ou deux, passent. Elle ne se détache plus du spectacle, elle n'entend plus les rires moqueurs et les blagues vaseuses à ses côtés. Elle est obnubilée par l'affreuse situation dont elle est témoin. Ses yeux sont fixés sur cette bouche vermeille dont elle connaît le parfum, le goût, et le toucher, et qui se retrouve emprisonnée entre les lèvres d'une autre. D'une putain d'autre.

- Hermione ?

La voix de Harry se fait bien trop petite pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle ne peut décidément pas s'empêcher d'observer encore et encore ces mouvements de succions qui l'ébranlent et qui ne lui sont pas destinées. Ses paupières la piquent, elle sent les sanglots monter peu à peu mais les retient de toutes de ses forces.

Malfoy s'arrête enfin, suçote ses lèvres d'un geste déplacé. Instinctivement, il pivote son visage vers les Gryffondors. Vers _elle_. Hermione ne voit plus que ses deux prunelles orageuses et l'aura arrogante qui lui est dédiée. Son coeur s'émiette, elle tremble un peu. Beaucoup. Le temps s'arrête. Le monde ne tourne plus, immobile. Il n'y a plus que lui, plus qu'elle, et plus que ces deux belles pierres précieuses qui la fixent. Elle halète durement. Les larmes sont là, elle vont tomber. Elle va exploser. Elle le sait, d'une minute à l'autre.

Et il doit le sentir car il en sourit. Il lui accorde même cet horrible rictus en coin tant habituel. Mesquin. Mauvais. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Mais il se fige, net. La jeune femme perd soudainement sa maîtrise et son calme légendaire. D'un geste énergiquement colérique, elle envoie valser tous ses couverts. La nourriture vole parmi ses camarades, son verre éclate au sol, son assiette rebondit sur la table. Elle se lève. La Grande Salle se refroidit brusquement. Le silence complet enveloppe tous les élèves. Hermione Granger, première de la classe, pète un plomb. Elle est au centre de toutes les attentions.

Ron la retient par le bras, la questionne du regard, elle le menace de sa baguette. Elle lui siffle entre ses dents d'aller se faire foutre.

Le pauvre. La tristesse se lit sur ses traits. Il n'y comprend plus rien. Elle non plus. Comment avait-elle pu bien tomber amoureuse de cette ordure de Malfoy ? Quand et comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle désiré ce soir là où tout avait commencé ? Elle était totalement cinglée, c'était la réponse, la guerre lui avait sûrement retourné les neurones. Où était passée Hermione.. LA Hermione ? Sa tête tourne quelque peu. Elle est totalement folle. Les regards de ses amis et de la salle le lui prouvent. Hermione hésite un instant, balbutie, remonte ses iris chocolats vers Draco, tout aussi étonné qu'elle, et s'enfuit.

Elle pleure.

* * *

Elle chancèle, se rattrape au bord de l'évier. Ses doigts se referment sur la céramique. Les toilettes du deuxième étage. Leurs toilettes. La jeune Gryffondor lève les yeux vers le miroir. Sa mine reflète simplement toute sa désillusion, et ses espoirs écrasés. Ses paupières sont gonflées, rougies, et ses joues sont méconnaissables, trempées. Il pleut sur son visage.

Elle porte ses mains à ses tempes bourdonnantes, se laisse tomber à genoux. Sa gorge se compresse, elle peine à reprendre sa respiration. Hermione ne voit que _lui_, _lui_, toujours _lui_. Ce jeune homme lui avait-il jeté un sort pour qu'elle n'agisse plus qu'à travers lui ? La douleur était infâme. C'était épuisant, infernal. L'amour était un traitre, un mensonge. S'il n'épanouissait pas, il rendait aliéné.

Sanglots, convulsions, gémissements. La brunette ne s'arrête plus. Ses sens se coupent de la réalité, l'emprise de sa déception est trop puissante. Elle le voit encore embrasser goulument cette prétentieuse de Parkinson. Elle est tant dans sa spirale démentielle de sentiments, qu'elle n'entend pas les pas qui se rapprochent, elle cerne très mal la présence à ses côtés. C'est à peine si elle sent ces mains fines et douces qui la redressent, la portent, et la posent sur le renfoncement de la baie vitrée donnant vue sur le parc.

La personne s'écarte, s'accoude contre le mur à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi tu pleures?

Hermione sort enfin de son apathie en un sursaut douloureux. Son timbre est triste. _Il_ est là, juste là. Elle reconnaît son parfum mentholé, et son haleine fruité si proche. C'est _lui_. Elle tangue.

Un malaise, il la rattrape.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? ; répète-t-il.

Malfoy savait, il voulait simplement l'entendre de sa propre bouche. La scène qu'elle lui offrait était mémorable, à graver d'une pierre blanche dans un coin de son esprit. En ce jour, vingt-et-un février, Hermione lui avait totalement succombé. Car c'était ça, la cause de son entreprise avec Pansy: la voir souffrir. La voir se rendre malade comme lui mourrait chaque jour un peu plus d'amour et de désir pour elle. Maintenant, il voulait qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle lui avoue. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle soit la première à entrer en éruption.

- Pourquoi tu-tu m'as suivie ? Main-maintenant tout le monde va savoir..

Entre deux pleurs incontrôlables, son murmure prend de court le jeune garçon.

- Je m'en fiche que tout le monde cancane, ce qui m'importe, c'est toi. Les autres me sont égal depuis longtemps Granger, depuis quatre mois, il n'y a plus que toi et moi, à mes yeux, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

Sa voix est désormais grave et résonne contre la pierre. Hermione frémit. Il n'avait jamais dit une telle chose, il s'était toujours montré plutôt silencieux et impassible en sa présence. Fort, supérieur, et inaccessible. Mais il est là, il a bel et bien prononcé ces mots qui lui happent le coeur et saccadent ses battements. Un frisson parcoure son échine. Son regard électrisant est posé sur elle, la jeune femme se sent partir de nouveau.

- C'était quoi ça, alors ? Ce truc avec Pansy ? Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Il sourcille, avance un peu plus encore. Draco hume sa chevelure brune, y glisse une main. Il descend son visage, caresse de son nez son front chaud, elle ferme les yeux, il en profite pour glisser une légère embrassade sur sa paupière gauche. Puis il s'éloigne.

Frustration. Haine. Douche froide.

Son dos fait face à l'adolescente, presque jeune adulte, immobile, lassé du manège. Elle l'entend souffler.

- Je n'avais pas le droit de.. ?

- De.. De me faire souffrir ! Tu es abominable. Tu es un moins que rien.

Il se retourne. Elle reprend sa respiration. Il ne dit rien, elle est belle. La mine renfrognée, les gestes hésitants, et sa carrure si menue. Il attend, il encaisse. Hermione se lève, fait deux pas menaçants vers lui, s'arrête. Ses orbes chocolats fixés dans sa direction le défient.

- Tu ne mérites rien, Malfoy. Tu aurais dû périr dans la guerre, comme ton père.

L'instant de trop. Ses paroles l'affectent. Ses traits se crispent, ses poings se ferment. Et tout se passe très vite. Il parcourt les mètres qui les séparent d'une vitesse folle, enferme son frêle cou entre ses doigts, et l'emprisonne contre le mur. Elle blêmit. Son menton tremblote.

- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille, espèce de sale sang de bourbe ?

Il y avait longtemps que cette injure n'avait traversé ses dents.

- Tu te la tapes ta putain de sang de bourbe, tu es tout aussi impur que moi.

Il referme son poing, elle suffoque. Les larmes tombent de nouveau. Le blond continue.

- Comment peux-tu me reprocher de te faire souffrir ? Tu devrais te regarder avant toute chose miss-je-sais-tout. Tu traînes toujours avec Weasmoche. Quatre mois non stop que je te vois suivre tous ses pas, que je le vois t'enlacer et te rouler des patins encore et encore.. Quand m'as-tu dis que tu le quitterais, déjà ?

Il serre, encore.. Méprisant.

- HEIN ?

Son cri guttural est emporté par l'écho. Le mot se répète trois fois. Trois fois où Hermione grimace. Elle a tort, oui.

- Quatre mois que je subis ta pauvre lâcheté sans nom. Quatre foutus mois que j'ai envie de t'en coller une et de réduire à la mort ce crétin de rouquin de mes deux. Je me meurs. QUATRE MOIS, Hermione.

Son prénom claque sur sa langue. Pour la toute première fois c'est Hermione et non Granger. Il aurait préféré une toute autre occasion, il aurait préféré lui glisser cette appellation au creux de l'oreille comme une confidence, mais non.. Les mots sont plus fort que lui, et il ne s'arrête plus.

- Cent vingt-deux jours que j'erre dans ce château en n'étant plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Tu connais les insomnies, toi ? Parce que, putain, je peux te dire que je connais tous les recoins de ces lieux PAR COEUR.

Il expire. L'aigreur râpe son œsophage, mais il ne cherche plus à retenir ses phrases.

- Et puis tout ce temps que je passe à t'observer, à te haïr, et à t'aimer encore plus à chaque fois. Toutes ces minutes qui m'empoisonnent à te voir aux côtés de la belette, à lui sourire et puis dans l'intimité à user de tes charmes sur moi. Tu penses que ça ne me fait rien de n'avoir le droit qu'à la courbe de tes hanches alors que lui.. Lui, il a tout le reste ? Comment fais-tu.. T'es si aveugle pour ne pas voir que TU N'ES PAS SEULE A SOUFFRIR ?

Il ne mesure plus sa voix. Les trémolos la prennent en otage. Parfois la colère s'y glisse, il crie, parfois il se calme et chuchote. Malfoy ne sait plus par où commencer ni où finir ni comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas plus à plaindre que lui. Tant de choses cachées à révéler. Tant de regrets, de remords et de sensations qui le détruisent. Elle est l'Enfer, il est le diable. Ils se sont tous les deux mutuellement vendu leurs âmes.

- Ou alors tout ceci t'amuse, pauvre conne ?

La peau blafarde du Serpentard se teint de pourpre. Il ne rougit pas. Son agressivité monte. Encore et encore. Aveuglé par toute cette aversion et toute cette passion incontrôlable qu'il ressent pour elle. Il s'emporte trop, beaucoup trop, il le sait. Mais il la hait. Il l'aime. Il ne sait plus. Elle, pauvre petite lionne effarouchée mais pas si prude. Hermione est l'image même du doute, du paradoxe et de l'appel de la chair. Putain, il n'y a qu'elle. Juste cette pauvre fille qui l'attire ainsi. C'est viscéral. Et il n'en peut plus.

- Tu te joues bien de nous, non ? Tu caches bien ton jeu. Le jour, Ron Weasley. La nuit, Draco Malfoy. Deux amants pour toi, tu prends ton pied, c'est ça ? Quel joli tableau. Quelle genre de fille es-tu, finalement ? Quel monstre se terre en toi ?

Elle se débat, elle étouffe. Ses ongles griffent la peau du jeune homme. Il relâche un peu la pression. Non, il ne veut pas la tuer. Il veut qu'elle souffre, mais il ne veut pas sa mort. Ses petits yeux se posent alors sur lui, l'incompréhension y règne. Draco aimerait l'embrasser de toute sa fureur. Non. Non, il n'en fait rien.

- Lâ-Lâche-moi...

Il sourit. Sournoisement.

- Et alors. Lequel des deux est le meilleur au lit ?

Violemment, elle le repousse. Elle inspire longuement, se malaxe la gorge. La jeune femme repose son regard sur lui. Ce dernier n'est pas haineux, il est simplement triste. Empli d'une infinie mélancolie.

- Il n'y a eu que toi.

Elle ravale sa salive, fait un pas dans sa direction. Malfoy se pétrifie, abasourdi. Son murmure lui a claqué au nez, et sa peine l'avait blessé.

- Tu entends? Tu as été le seul. Le premier, l'unique. Je ne me suis offerte qu'à toi. Mais tu es trop stupide pour le voir et t'en rendre compte.

Le garçon se relâche, ses épaules s'affaissent. Vulnérable. Et il pose cette question, qui brûle tant ses pensées.

- Alors pourquoi.. pourquoi tu restes avec ce.. ce.. bougre de Weasley ?

Il n'est plus Draco, il ne se reconnaît plus. Depuis quand avait-il autant changé? Depuis quand était-il capable d'aimer ainsi et de bégayer devant cette fille ?

- Je.. C'était impossible avec toi. Regarde-toi. Tu es à Serpentard, tu as été au service de Voldemort, tu m'insultes depuis huit ans maintenant.. comment aurais-tu voulu que je te donne ne serait-ce que la main en public ?

Elle rit sombrement, déçue.

- Attends, toi et moi, à découvert.. Sais-tu un peu ce que serait le regard des autres ? De tous ? Ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de nous.

Malfoy ne dit rien, il voit ses lèvres se mouvoir encore.

- Et puis.. Tu t'es vu. Tu ne me laisses aucune chance.

Il bouillonne de rage.

- Pardon ? Je ne te laisse aucune chance ? Parce que tu m'en as peut-être laissé une, toi ?

Il rompt la distance entre eux, pose son front sur le sien.

- Te rappelles-tu comment tout ça a commencé ?

- Je..

- Toi. Ta putain de faute, Granger. TU nous as détruit.

Une larme coule le long de la joue de la jeune fille, et il ne peut s'empêcher de l'essuyer d'un doigt. Elle ferme les yeux. Il est son bourreau, elle ne peut rien contre lui. Car aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, elle s'est éprise du vil serpent, et elle n'a plus aucune intention de lutter contre. Les doigts légers de Malfoy restent sur son visage. Le contact les apaise, l'un et l'autre, immédiatement. Son autre main se glisse dans son dos et d'un mouvement brusque, elle se retrouve étroitement enlacée à lui. Elle respire presque avidement son odeur, le nez dans le col de sa chemise.

Le blond chuchote, mais l'agacement s'entend toujours dans sa voix rauque.

- Ce soir-là, je te haïssais tant encore, et je ne ressentais pour toi rien d'autre que du mépris. Mais tu as osé poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Sais-tu tout ce que cela m'a coûté ?

Dans son cou, la brunette murmure un non. Elle est piégée, elle sait qu'elle doit se taire et écouter tout ce qu'il a à lui confesser. Se faisant toute petite, elle se pelotonne encore plus contre le corps brûlant qui la tient fermement. Draco caresse son dos.

- Tu m'as mené tout droit à la folie. Toi, pauvre sang impur, tu m'as rendu totalement ivre. Et depuis cette toute première fois à te tenir dans mes bras, si minuscule, si teigneuse et si fade sois-tu, tu m'as glissé ton poison dans les veines. Chaque jour, chaque réveil, je te cherche, toi. Et je sens bien cette douleur en moi, qui s'immisce, et semble s'écouler dans mon sang et bouffe toute ma quiétude. Je suis accroc, je suis dépendant. Tu es ma drogue, sale idiote. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? C'est quoi l'antidote ? Te faire mienne encore et encore et encore ? Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.

Il l'étreint. Si fort. Il pourrait presque lui briser les os. Elle ne dit rien, mais il la sent se figer. Hermione sanglote encore. Elle a le poids de ses révélations sur les épaules, et son parfum si enivrant dans les narines.

Soudain, il l'écarte. Ses deux mains diaphanes se posent en coupe sur son visage ruisselant de larmes.

- Tu me rends fou. Que me ferais-tu si je t'avouais que je ne peux plus vivre normalement sans toi ?

Ses yeux gris se fondent dans les siens. Hermione y décèle toute cette tendresse longtemps enfermée dans la tanière de son coeur. Elle lève un doigt timide vers une mèche qu'elle repousse doucement, et dessine légèrement les traits de son chagrin, inscrits dans une fébrile mimique tortueuse. Il laisse échapper un petit sourire et la jeune femme se soulève, portée par la pointe des pieds, approche son visage dans une lenteur exagérée. Et dans cette ascension si douce, et si calme, elle emprisonne les lèvres carmins du Serpentard entre les siennes. Enfin, elle retrouve la tiédeur de ce rouge écarlate tranchant, si paradoxal à la couleur blanchâtre de sa peau.

Ils gardent le contact visuel. Hypnotisés. Au diable la logique, tout est déjà si irréel pour eux. Ils halètent, en rythme. Leur poitrine se soulève au même tempo. Il approfondit le baiser d'une main sur sa nuque fébrile. Elle mêle alors avec envie sa langue à leur intime moment. Le ballet est magique, dansant. Le chat et la souris, cette fois-ci ne se courent plus après, ils ne sont plus deux à se battre, ils se sont trouvés et dans la pénombre des toilettes, ils ne font qu'un.

- Ne recommences pas.. Pas encore..

Les mots de Malfoy se perdent à la commissure des lèvres de la Gryffondor avant que celle-ci rie. Ce tout petit rire chaud, et timide, qu'elle n'a qu'avec lui et qui le rend si ébranlable en sa compagnie.

Il lui dépose un baiser sur son nez pointu, sur son front. Ses mains bravent ses boucles sauvages. Il dérive ensuite, fiévreux, adulant du bout des lèvres son épiderme jusqu'à l'une de ses joues. Son écharpe rejoint le sol, il embrasse maintenant chacune des marques laissées par ses soins le long de son cou, et finit tendrement par humer toutes les effluves florales émanant de la jeune femme en laissant perdre son nez dans le creux de son épaule.

- Je t'aime. ; susurre-t-elle en frémissant sous le contact anormalement attentionné du garçon.

- Je te hais.

Un sourire se dessine sur leurs deux visages. Par Salazar, il en est irrévocablement et follement amoureux.. Il n'y a qu'elle pour le faire vibrer, juste elle, cette toute petite fragile créature qui sait si bien l'emmener dans les abîmes les plus ardentes.

**ooo**

Une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur sa gorge. Hermione ne répond plus de rien. Un regard fiévreux, un rictus carnassier. Il l'a posée sur le rebord d'un lavabo. Il mouve entre ses jambes. Sa jupe plissée est relevée sur ses cuisses, et elle n'est pas intimidée de cette situation. Elle saisit son visage, l'amène au sien, mordille passionnément sa chair rosée. Il gémit, se raidit un peu plus contre son intimité encore couverte. Malfoy dévie sa tête jusque dans son cou. Il va réellement devenir dément.

Il l'est déjà.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.. ; lui murmure-t-elle encore.

Et il dépose les mains de la jeune femme sur la boucle de sa ceinture, et d'un geste devenu adroit, elle l'enlève en deux-trois mouvement. Il l'aide, tremblant de désir, laisse glisser son pantalon, son sous-vêtement, il se colle à elle. Il ne l'étrangle plus. Et la femme qu'il s'apprête à prendre amoureusement a séché toutes ses larmes et hoche la tête à son attention. Il aime ce regard là. Ce regard pour qui il pourrait tout abandonner.

Hermione lui tend sa paume, il s'en saisit aussitôt. Elle l'attire contre elle plus près encore. Sa culotte descend le long de ses jambes. Il ne s'est jamais passé un seul jour depuis cet après-midi _là_, sans qu'ils se retrouvent. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

- Montre-moi comme tu m'aimes.

Alors elle le sait. Elle le croit, elle le provoque. Il n'en est que plus heureux. Et comment il l'aime? Violemment, passionnément, affectueusement.

Et c'est sans crier gare qu'il entre en elle et colle sa bouche à la sienne dans un geste excité. Malfoy sent les jambes de sa partenaire se refermer sur son dos, et ainsi intiment entrecroisés, il quitte, littéralement, la terre ferme. Sa peau brûlante lui avait toujours semblé comme un aller sans retour vers les délices les plus inavouables, et là, à cet instant précis, cette impression ne changeait pas. Ses mains se posent alors sur ses hanches qu'il agrippe, et sous les gémissement poussés par sa lionne aux boucles indomptables, il se fait rapide dans ses vas-et-vient, il ne la ménage pas. Il lui montre combien ses sentiments sont poignants et vifs. Comme elle l'a demandé.

La jeune femme griffe sauvagement son torse dessiné par le Quidditch, laissant de petites traces rougeâtres dont elle est fière. Elle parsème la courbe de son épaule de baisers passionnés, et mordille son lobe avec délicatesse. Il passe une main dans sa chevelure, elle mord sa propre lèvre. Et sous son visage soudainement angélique, il abandonne l'idée de la vitesse.

Hermione est si magnifique en cet instant. La tête relevée en arrière, l'auburn de sa crinière en cascade dans son dos. Il arrache sa chemise avec ses dents, s'empare d'un mamelon durcit. Il le lèche délicatement tout en attardant son regard sur sa belle. Elle est ailleurs. Une goutte se hasarde sur son front, et ses plaintes délicieuses envahissent l'atmosphère. Il trace de sa langue des cercles sur sa poitrine et remonte. Sous son emprise, il l'embrasse de nouveau, cette fois ci, juste chastement, ralentissant la cadence de son bassin. Il lui montre ainsi sa bienveillance.

Il maîtrise ses coups de reins. Et c'est dans cette nonchalance contrôlée, que la jeune femme y trouve son septième ciel. Et c'est en entendant son dernier râle de plaisir que Draco quitte l'enfer pour le paradis.

**ooo**

Ils restent ainsi un moment, dans le calme plat. Des élèves passent dans le couloir, leurs pas et leur brouhaha arrivent jusqu'à eux. Ils ne viendront pas. Les amants le savent pertinemment. Comme d'habitude.

Le Serpentard se recule enfin, s'habille, mais n'a pas l'intention de se dérober cette fois quittant son habitude de partir avant le jour levé. Ses mains boutonnent sa chemise au ralenti. Il attend. Il attend son geste, sa décision. Il veut que ce soit elle qui tranche, aujourd'hui. Partira-t-elle alors qu'elle a le choix de rester auprès de lui ?

Ce revirement de situation ne lui échappe pas. La jeune femme descend de l'évier, endolorie par la position peu confortable et la matière solide. Elle plisse les yeux, se frotte l'arrête du nez. Elle récupère ses quelques vêtements sur le sol, et redirige son attention vers Malfoy.

- Tu-tu restes là ?

- Ne me dis pas que cette fois-ci je ne te donne pas le choix. Je veux savoir.. qui de la belette ou de moi a réellement gagné ton âme ?

- J'ai également bien envie de savoir : qui choisiras-tu, Hermione ?

La voix bourrue de Ron Weasley traverse la pièce. La jeune femme se fige d'horreur sans détacher ses prunelles alertée de Malfoy, qui lui, s'est bien retourné vivement vers le rouquin qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry Potter est là, à ses côtés, hébété, mais bien moins surpris et dégoûté que son ami. Mais il y a aussi Pansy Parkinson, timidement dans un coin, derrière eux. Les pleurs aux bords des yeux.

Tout deux n'avaient prêté aucune attention à l'entrée, personne ne venait jamais ici. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi les avaient-ils suivis ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils décidément par entendu le gémissement du bois contre le carrelage ?

Le silence est animé, l'ambiance est tendue.

- On est arrivé.. Comment dire.. Au moment de l'orgasme, non ? Ouais, ça sonnait bien comme ça. Or-gas-me.

Son ton est affreusement écœuré et froid. Distant, mauvais. Il triture sa baguette, l'aversion dans tout son corps.

- Et moi, qui croyais que ma douce et jolie Hermione attendait simplement d'être prête, j'en ai les yeux retournés.

Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi calme et paradoxalement aussi.. résigné et en colère.

- Je pense que toute l'école sera ravie d'apprendre que tu es une petite traînée.. Coucher avec ce.. ce truc.

Un grognement, trois pas, une baguette dans sa direction. Draco Malfoy ravale sa salive, pousse la jeune femme derrière lui. Il a tellement envie de faire taire ce rouquin de malheur. Ses yeux gris lancent des éclairs, et s'il était encore un mangemort, il aurait réduit ce cafard à l'état de poussière.

- Baisse ta baguette la fouine. On peut sûrement régler ça entre hommes. Sors tes poings.

Il s'apprête à l'écouter quand Pansy s'enfuit en courant, bousculant Harry au passage. Ce dernier, brusquement réveillé, s'interpose, solennel, comme à son habitude. Il parcoure son regard sur les deux, les traits fermés, presque inexpressifs. Et pourquoi pas foutre ces deux-là dans la tombe ? ; pense le blond, un sourire sur ses lèvres félines, tremblant soudainement de colère. Oui, les deux. Ces deux abrutis, muets à jamais. Il se ravise cependant quand Hermione pose une main attendrie sur son bras tendue. Ils échangent un regard, il baisse son arme.

- Ron, je..

- TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Il a tué, il t'a insultée, il a torturé des gens comme toi... Il ne t'aime pas, il ne t'aimera jamais.. Tu n'es qu'une coupe sur son tableau de chasse. Et maintenant, honte sur toi.

- S'il te plaît..

- Salope.

La porte claque dans un retentissement assommant derrière l'insulte de Ron et le dernier regard de Harry. La jeune femme reste droite, à l'étonnement de Draco à ses côtés. Sa tête est haute, son allure ne s'affaisse pas, son teint garde les rougeurs de la passion précédente. Elle finit par soupirer, et se détourne vers son amant. Les masques ont disparu depuis un moment, et lui, attend toujours, bouillonnant encore. A quelques pas d'elle, il a ses prunelles posées sur son doux visage, parcourant son expression étonnamment soulagée.

- Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.. Ce moment me débarasse d'une discussion embarrassante avec lui.

Elle lui sourit, gênée, il reste imperturbable. Il est a l'affût de la phrase qu'il rêve d'entendre depuis quatre mois.

- Je ne l'aurais pas choisi. Crois-moi, Draco.

* * *

Hermione descend les escaliers sur ses gardes. Son coeur tambourine dans sa poitrine, et traverser les couloirs pour rejoindre le hall lui file des sueurs froides. Incertaine, hésitante, elle marche. Elle a envie de faire demi-tour, indécise. La nouvelle de "Malfoy baise Granger dans les toilettes" a rapidement fait le tour en une seule nuit. Elle avait surpris les messes basses et les regards répugnés à son attention dans sa salle commune, et maintenant, elle allait bientôt affronter l'entrée dans le réfectoire. Son regard fixe ses chaussures vernies, et elle s'affaire à épousseter sa longue cape chaude dans un tic anxieux. La jeune femme passe une main dans ses boucles, elle expire profondément.

Elle franchit la dernière marche et relève la tête. Elle sourit. La jeune femme souffle d'aise, car Draco Malfoy est accoudé à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle ne craint plus grand chose.

La Gryffondor entre sous les regards curieux, et toute tremblante, elle se glisse aux côtés de Harry. Ce denier, prêtant peu attention aux récents événements, lui glisse deux pains au chocolat dans son assiette. Elle le remercie chaudement tandis que Ron, médisant, posé à quelques sièges seulement, répète à qui veut l'entendre combien Hermione Granger se prostitue dans les bras d'anciens mangemorts lors de son temps libre.

Elle n'enrage même pas. La jeune femme prend conscience que ce moment qu'elle avait tant redouté n'était finalement qu'une futilité. Elle n'y prêtait aucune attention réelle.

- Tu aurais dû nous en parler..

Le Survivant chuchote ces mots à son oreille, elle en pâlit.

- Je n'y arrivais pas.. Là est mon erreur. Le cacher est la seule chose que je regrette.

Son ami tourne son regard vers le blond, toujours appuyé contre le cadre de la lourde porte. Ils s'observent mutuellement, Hermione ne dit rien. Elle écoute d'une oreille distraite les insultes qui se glissent jusqu'à elle.

- J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal..

- On s'en est trop bien fait pour s'en faire encore. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry.. C'est à ses côtés, que je me sens vivante depuis cette guerre tragique.

Il hoche la tête. Elle a sa bénédiction.

Elle saisit les deux viennoiseries, et se lève sans un bruit. Avant de partir, elle ébouriffe avec affection ses cheveux noir de jais.

- Merci de croire toujours en moi ; souffle-t-elle presque inaudible.

Elle s'éloigne à peine qu'elle entend déjà un téméraire, dont la voix ressemble étrangement à celle d'un ancien ami, Dean Thomas, lancer un "Salope!" Hermione lève un sourcil, elle n'a que faire de tout ceci. Elle s'en fout parce que là, ses pas la mènent à _lui_ et que déjà, le monde alentour n'existe plus. La lionne ne s'en rend même plus compte, mais elle court presque pour le rejoindre. Les critiques fusent, elle entend les chuchotements s'élever dans les airs et les professeurs tentant de calmer les élèves mais son ouïe ne se focalise pas dessus.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fout. Ils huent quand le Serpentard de ses pires obsessions lui embrasse le front avec attendrissement, mais cela lui passe au delà de la tête car elle sait que ce blond l'aime, l'aime de tout son être. Et elle s'en fiche d'autant plus car ce matin, il l'emmène à l'extérieur là où la neige de la nuit a déposé un nouveau manteau d'ivoire. Il l'entraîne d'ailleurs déjà avec lui, liant ses phalanges aux siennes. Et quand ses pas se fondent dans la matière éphémère avec un petit crissement adorable, elle sourit et oublie tout. Car pour une fois depuis quatre mois, elle est heureuse de voir ce tableau blanc.

Il est dix heures du matin, Hermione reçoit un fin flocon sur les cils. Elle sursaute, lève les yeux vers le ciel gris. Son regard brille, s'extasie. Une légère tempête vrille dans les airs, laissant un tourbillon blanc surplomber sa tête. La jeune femme tourne sur elle-même, rit. Et pleure. De joie. Son amant se pose dans son dos, lui noue son écharpe vert et argent autour du cou et l'enlace fiévreusement. Elle frissonne.

Lui aussi, son visage se dirige vers les nuages et puis se penche légèrement au lobe de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Son murmure ne fait plus qu'un avec la légère brise.

- Moi aussi, quand le temps est ainsi, je pense à ce soir là..

Il la serre encore plus contre lui, elle ferme ainsi les yeux, bercée par sa voix suave.

- Moi aussi, la neige me rappelle à toi, Hermione.

* * *

_Voila ! Alors désolée pour celles qui sont fans des "dramas" ou des trucs plutôt bestiaux et violent, mais c'est cet os mi-fiévreux et mi-doux qui est sorti de mes doigts. Je n'avais pas envie d'une guerre sans fin entre eux, j'avais réellement envie de les voir réunis, et ce, malgré tous les obstacles de leur condition._

_J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé.  
Ayant écrit ceci sur un coup de tête, je suis partagée.  
_

_A vos reviews! Je vous embrasse.  
_


End file.
